Love For Witches
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: A young girl has joined Zoey and Co, they find her a mystery to be with... This girl seem to attract witches and befriend them! Flamers are not welcome... This fanfic has all been written on a phone so far I'm sorry if there is any mistakes English is my second language and I'm dyslexia deal with it re edited for some bits! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A love for a witch

Neko-chan: ok basically I have been obsessed with left 4 dead lately and fallen in love the witch so here is to show my love for her! (Still an OC one!)

**Silvia's pov**

I was busy looking for useful items in the abandon supermarket that I came across from when I was avoiding the infected, taking notice that I was running out of some food I needed to get some. I had my trusty katana on my hip and my daggers hidden about my body in case it was knocked away from me. Now you might be wondering what is a girl, 18 doing with sharp blades? I use to train with wooden swords and guns along with a few friends going on hunting trips and so, and then got gifted the blades for my unsweet 18.

It's been more than a week that the so called infection hit here, turning everyone that into mindless zombies, wanting nothing but to kill. As for me I don't come from here, the USA I come from merry old England just visiting for a holiday, with a few friends… I have not seen them since the infection came, we got separated and fear for the worse. But now I fight for my life using the skills that I have learnt from survival camp, as much as I could I tried avoided to the infected that wandered around aimless the streets which I dubbed as common infected, by hiding down in dark alleys and rooftops only killing when I really needed too.

Even if they are mindless infected, I could not taking a life. So I made sure that could I avoided, I took note on what I saw on the walls about 'special infected' and now to avoid them but, the only ones I met so far Hunter and Smoker, I avoided a tank before but I haven't seen the others just yet... I continued to look about for healing items keeping my guard up, stuffing items like bandages and medical salves in my trench coat, with every now and again I looked up and then when back to collecting items placing them in my pockets and large backpack.

After finishing picking out items from that section, I wandered towards the food area, placing my black backpack in my front making it easier to place canned food and honey at the bottom of the bag... Why? Honey coming from a family of cooks I learnt that a lot of food like honey don't go out of date even if the super markets say they do, I paused as I thought I heard a noise looking about I saw nothing, continuing to pack the canned food I moved towards other food like dried and easy to consume, I made sure it was in that order, to have items that lasted longer at the bottom and then place my clothes in between the quick to go food.

Finding and placing some cookies in my food compartment of my coat and heard another rustling sound this time closer, then sounding like a cough 'Shit a smoker knows I'm here! I need to kill it quickly' I shifted my right arm down sliding out a knife, with a hollow handle I unclicked the bottom I placed a vile of black mamba venom that I found in that zoo, I walked past the animals seem to have escaped in the chaos and the cages left empty with stains of blood littered on the floors. I quickly threw the knife quick at the shape on my left I watched the venom drain from the vile into the tip of the knife that was stuck in the collar of the smoker, as it groaned and try to move towards me.

It started to lash and whip its tongue at me and missing me by an inch I could see that the venom started to work its way to through its blood system, as the smoker started cough more and move in a sluggish way from what I think was drowsiness as it whipped it tongue at me again missing, annoyed I slashed its tongue off with my sword since its spit splattered on my boots, it seem to know what I was doing and turned to run away moving faster, which would cause the venom to travel faster.

I stood up and went after it; I wanted my knife back placing my bag on my back and sealed the top by tightening the ropes, I chased after it keeping a hand on the handle of my katana in case anything feels like jumping on me as I ran after the smoker. I heard a low hiss in a pocket of my coat shifting, I undid the button and a long darkish brown body slithered out and wrapped around my neck "Sorry love did I wake you?" glancing at the snake for a second and then continued to follow the smoker, it seem to nod and rested it head against my cheek.

As I saw the smoker stumble and fall over in the drinks section I slowly moved forward, my snake shot out and grabbed my knife. "Thanks Hun" I pet its head as I let it crawl up my arm feeding it some chicken. I cleaned my knife on an old blood-stained cloth that I had pulled out from my jeans, I needed to keep my blades clean sighing I made an one- handed pray to the smoker and walked off collecting bottled drinks and placed some energy shots in my pockets then slowly walked towards the alcohol area, to fill up my flask. "Guys grab what is useful and let's get out of here" I snapped my head towards the door when I heard a old male voice speak out, I hid against the shelves that next to and peered out of the corner, seeing three males and one female walk in as I hid back, forming a two plans… one to join them if they allowed me to and one that I didn't want to do unless I really had to and that was to… kill.

**3rd pov**

As Silvia watched and hid carefully on what was happening, four people she could see that they were not infected but she didn't know if they would hurt her or not as she has seen what some men have done to a woman before they killed her… she shuddered at that thought. 'Mm I if I would join them... they seem to be a nice group but that biker dude… mm' she thought for a moment and then looked about in the section for her vodka "found it" she whispered she found Russian vodka, something that she drinks a lot back home and filled her flask up, taking a sip as well then placing it away and relaxing to the warming feeling the alcohol brought to her.

"Shit! I hate supermarkets, there nothing here!" she rough voice shouted, snapping her head in the direction it came from "shut up Francis you attract some zombie" a female voice came up, Silvia looked around the corner and saw the group walk closer to where she was, quickly she zipped down the frozen meat grabbing some meat and fish. "Mm should I wait? Or just leave here?" she questioned herself quietly before she was hit on the ground, by a heavy body that smelt of rotting flesh "SHIT!"

Zoey heard a shout, before anyone else did but she didn't recognized the voice wanting to help no matter what she runs towards the shout and saw a girl on the floor wrestling with a zombie keeping it away with strength that she has not seen from a girl that small, as she was ready to pull her gun but then stopped when she heard a loud crack near the two with the zombie slumped and the zombie was kicked away with a knife stuck in its chest "A freck how could I not seen that" the girl mumbled to herself as Zoey looked in shock at the girl.

**Zoey's pov**

I was speechless as I saw the zombie being kicked away I looked at the girl sitting up rubbing her head mumbling something. I took in the girl's appearance with Asian heritage long black hair loose, brown eyes under glasses, a long trench coat over what seems to be a black jumper, long black trousers, fingerless long glove and combat boots. Rushing to her side I looked at her and she didn't seem to be older than me if not younger.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she nodded and stood up towards the zombie, she pulled the knife out from the body cleaning it and slipped it back into her sleeve, I spotted the pack on her back it was big really big enough to fit Francis in I think. "I'm Silvia pleasure to meet you miss" she stuck her hand out and I heard a small hissing noise around her neck and show long darkish snake. "Oh this is Noir since I don't know what its gender, but it's a black mamba" she smiled and cooed at it, as I stared at the deadly snake "Zoey are you there?" an olden voice, Bill came round with the others and looked at Silvia.

I was about to introduce them to Silvia till Francis butted in "Who the hell are you?" Francis shouted and moved closer to me, about to wrap his arm around me, making me slap his arm away as he glared at Silvia, a loud hiss was heard from her and her snake lashes out and bared its fangs at him, tightening its grip on her neck. Francis quickly backed "I hate snakes" he mumbled, hiding behind me as Noir when back to Silvia nuzzling her cheek "Francis you idiot, what don't you hate and don't scare her" bill said. "I'm Silvia pleasure to meet you" I looked at her as she patted the snake on the head, kissing it as well. As we introduced ourselves we invited her to our group.

**Silvia's pov**

I smiled at the group "yes I would love to join the group; I know this one would be better then the one I saw before" they looked at me confused, as I sighed telling them the story of the girl that I saw getting raped by three other people then killed her after by feeding her to the infected… I didn't consider them as humans anymore and killed them. "I found the woman's body after killing them burying her too… one is not meant to suffer that" they were silence, Bill choked out a cough we looked at him "there is a safe house close here about 3 or 4 miles from here east that where we should head" he pulled out for me to see map and pointed to a crossed area, we all headed out.

Zoey was talking to me "the safe house should close here enough for us to not stop" I nodded and looked outside seeing no infected, walking out with the group having bill leading us, I saw Zoey looking at my katana " I don't use guns" she looked at me confused "Guns, they are too noisy and can get more infections coming, plus I'm more skilled with blades than any other" she nodded to me.

"So where did you learn to use erm... Them?" I chuckled and looked at her " I could as for the same with guns, anyways I trained with wooden swords so I know how to use it" she looked shocked at me, I just smiled in return and continued to walk till we heard a hissing sound from the corner "Hey stop, did you hear that?" " Yea it sounded like a hunter" I had my thumb sliding my sword up ready for a draw and heard another hissing sound, "I think there is more than one" I spoke quietly, I knew we were close to the safe house since bill shown me the map as we neared the corner Francis peered out "Shit there's tank out there and a boomer too" nodding we charged out the guys shooting everything they got at the tank, while I hung a bit back keeping an eye out for anything that would hit the other as I looked a hunter tackled Louis down "get it off me!" his arms were pinned, I quickly ran across and did a quick draw slashing and killing the hunter quickly as the head flew from the body.

helping him up I quickly scanned the area that we were in making sure that there was not anything else that could of attacked us "pipe bomb!" my eyes widened and I dived out the way pulling Louis with me and watched as the bomb hit the boomer and tank killing them both, "come on we got to keep moving" we rushed off when the last hunter jumped out and landed on Zoey, she struggled with it pinned on her I quickly without thinking I tackle it and it dug its claws in my left arm leaving 3 long claw marks on it...then the hunter when limp and fell forward, quickly kicking it away I saw a head shot in the side and Francis holding out his gun, seems like I was struggling with it so much I didn't notice the noise of the gun but I nodded my thanks I placed pressure on my arm hoping it would help the blood from flowing. We spotted the safe house and went into it closing and locking the large steel door. We were too busy resting and checking if everyone was in one piece that we didn't notice the sobbing till it was too late...


	2. Chapter 2

Love for witches

Neko-chan: yea yea I know I need to get my other stories updated but I have writer's block on them. As for the OC well that is me, yes I know how to handle a sword and gun and yes I have an outfit like that but I don't own a snake.

Witch: *sob sob*

Neko-chan: *squeals and hugs the witch kissing her on the cheek*

I don't own any thing but myself!

Chapter 2

I found a witch... Can I keep her?

Silvia's pov

The group paused as the heard the sobbing noise and looked about the room to try and find the source of it "great there's a fucking witch in here, can anyone see her?" I looked confused a witch? Is that what they called it, I scanned the room nothing and guessed that the safe house had more then one room "guys I think she's in there" I pinpointed the noise to a room that had the door opened to what seem like a bathroom, I slowly walked up and pushing gently the door more open and there I saw a woman in a corner sobbing into what I saw was large sharp claw, her skin was the dull grey colour and she had wild silvery white hair, she wore nothing but tattered short shorts and a bra I could not see her eyes since they were covered by her claws.

I went into the room to see her and moved closer to the woman, to get a closer look but I made sure that I was out of reach for her to claw me " hey what the hells you doing!" Francis whispered harshly as I whipped my head over to him I shook my head and the witch growled slightly before going back to her woes, I glanced at him again and then back to the witch I moved slowly closer and she stop sobbing making me freeze in place but she didn't look up or anything she just stopped no noise came from her. "Silvia get your ass here before you kill us all" hissed Francis.

Instead of listening to him I sat down close in arms reach to the witch, I went into my pocket remembering witches like sugar or anything sweet well that's what I read from the walls and pulled out a cookie. As the cookie was out her head snapped up sniffing the air for the sugary treat, placing it on the ground and slid it closer to her as she watched me I back away slightly, making sure that I had distance between me and her.

She looked at me then sniffed it and dived after eating it in one gulp, and started to sniffed for more her eyes landed on me figuring that I had more, I reached into my pocket again pulling out another cookie but this time I was holding it in my hand as she looked at me then to the cookie, she inched closer slowly" Don't" my friends looked confused and the witch stopped and I turned instead head to them as they watched in awe "Don't shot her Ok?" They nodded dumbly as they continued to watch me temp the witch with the cookie.

She looked at me as I held the cookie so stretched out my arm I held it closer to her but still having it in my palm. She slowly leaned forward and bit into the cookie and didn't take any of my hand with her, I smiled and gave her the rest and watched her inch even closer as I stared at her face. it was slim to say I could see her eye colour now blood red with flickers of gold but my favourite colours, crumbs were scattered across her pale and thin mouth making me chuckle lightly at her.

She tilted her head in a doggish way and I moved my hand slowly towards her face but paused when she started to growl at me, pulling out another cookie I stood up and walked out the room hoping that she would follow me as the group followed me. "What do you think you're doing girl?" Francis came up to my face and fisted up my jumper pulling me closer to his height and lifting me off the ground and making dropping the cookie "Francis! Let her go" I heard Zoey shout, he shook his head glaring at me, I don't think they noticed the witch coming out from the bathroom.

"I think you should listen to her" as I saw the witch lightly growl "oh and why's that?" he mocked me and bit of spit landed on my face I scowled, but I calmly pointed to the annoyed witch that stood in the doorway growling at Francis as he looked back he dropped me with a thud when he saw the witch. "Ow" I landed on my left arm causing wound to open up again and the blood to run free again the witch looked at my arm from the door and inched forward looking at it as I sat up and pulled my arm into my lap.

She looked at me and whines softly, as I picked up the abandon cookie holding it closer to me, with little hesitation she leaned down pulling the cookie out my hands and ate it. Smiling at her "your not so dangerous are you Hun?" I moved my left arm to brush the crumbs from her mouth she still growled but allowed me to do so. "Silvia you ok? Idiot here didn't hurt you right?" I shook my head "I'm fine just reopened my cuts but that's all" I smiled at Louis and pulling the sleeve up to show it before walking over and sitting on a chair and heard the witch whine again, but I chose to ignore it "I can wrap that up for you" smiling at him I nodded at him and held my arm out.

Witch's pov

I was busy crying away in a corner when I hear footsteps come towards me; I was thinking they would leave when they hear me I continued to cry. "...think in here" I heard a voice **human**... **Alive** **where** **here? Kill? Or it kills me? **I continued to cry but hear a rough harsh voice making want to growl **not same voice more then one voice stop now... me feel something close kill? **I stopped sobbing and smelt something tasty and looked up **human close! Not good, but it has something tasty? Food? Mine mine! **I found the source of the smell and the human placed it down on the floor next to me **food? Yes food! Taste good want more me want more.**

I looked at the human as it pulled out another one but kept it in its hands "Don't" I paused as its voice sounded like a female so human girl... "... Shot her" **shot? Black thing is danger kills wait food in hand towards me. I eat? **I leaned forward taking a bit of the food from her making sure I did not bite her **if me hurt human won't get food bad, bad **I ate the rest of the food and watched her reach out to try and touch me and I growled at her to show her no **no touch me no like... No wait human no leave! Me sorry! **

I sat there for a bit then stood to following the human when I saw her being lifted by another human ** no leave my human alone! Put her down! **I growled at the bigger human and he seem to drop my human "Ow" I saw my human holding her arm. I looked at the arm red ran down **no human hurt! Bad me sorry **I whine at her and she gave me food **food! But me no want food me want to know if human ok! ** I felt something touch my cheek I growled but when I saw it was my human I let it go **soft... me like this human... My human **I saw my human stand and sit on a chair another human came and wrapped white fabric on my human.

Silvia's pov

as I watched Louis fix my arm I took of the rest of my backpack and pulled out some microwave burgers for everyone " guys here dinner I got some drinks as well" I pulled out some bottles of water, when I looked up I saw the witch staring at me shivering I walked towards her and kneel down "you need a bath" she tilted her head to the side and looked at me I chuckled and kissed her on the head, gently pulling her up minding her claws and went towards the bathroom and picked up my bag as well.

"You guys start first, I'm going to get myself cleaned and keep an eye on the witch" I let go the witch's arm watched her following me. I switched on the shower and placed my bag down, undoing the bandage staring at the claw marks anger red skin the blood stained the bandage. Sighing I gently touched the cuts and hissed when the blood spilled out from it, the witch's whines when she saw the blood kneeling down to her smiling "don't worry Hun I'm fine its time for you to take a bath though you smell" I pulled off my trench coat looking at the sleeve and sighed ' great I need to fix that after cleaning up' I thought as I stripped down, pulling some spare clothes for myself (just the same outfit) and some for the witch, then a shampoo bottle and bath stuff.

She looked at me tilting her head to the side and stared at my chest, chuckling "you little prev, anyway up arms up" I made a gesture holding arms up she copies me and I pulled her tattered top off, she yelped at me and hissed I shook my head "do you want to smell nice?" she tilted her head again sighing I just threw the ruined top away to a corner and quickly pulled her shorts off throwing them to the corner as well. Climbing in the shower, ignoring the growling I hummed as the hot water hit my skin, letting my hair and skin get wet I sighed as the water hit my aching and sore body. I heard the witch stop hissing at me moved forward to me "come on, get it here I need to clean you" I beckoned her in she paused then slowly climbed in, but yelped and backed up against the wall when the water hit her.

"No girl it wouldn't hurt you, look at me" I gestured to her come closer she inched closer and I smiled as she came under the shower with me. "See no pain, now stay still"

Witch's pov

I followed the girl back to the other room where she found me, she closed the door and placed that large black bag down and took her long coat off **human... Taking clothes off? Why? What's a bath as well... Is it good do I have to take my clothes off too? **I looked at her and copy her; she pulled my top off **cold! Why do that? Damn you human! **I was busy cursing the girl not noticing that she took my shorts off.

After cursing her, in my own language looking up I saw her and she was in that large white thing **what is human doing? She wants me in too? Hot! Not nice... But human ok so I would be ok too. **I step under with her, I felt the water hit me I flinched but I relaxed as she turned away from me.

3rd pov

As Silvia squeezes some soap into a towel she started to scrub her body from the sweat and blood, carefully making sure that she keeps her left arm cleared from soap but made sure it was underwater. She then turned around to the witch " your turn" she started to clean the witch and saw the water turn black from the dirt and blood, after a few washes and a lot of struggling she got the witch cleaned, she saw that the witch's skin was still grey but it was a light grey and was quite shiny.

Next she needed to wash her hair and her own " mm I think I should wash mine first then yours" Silvia quickly washed her hair first to get rid of whatever she had in it, washing it with the strawberry scented shampoo. She turned around and made sure that there were no suds in her hair ' now how to do this... She's taller then me and is of course stronger then me' she thought not noticing that the witch was sniffing her hair and purring from the smell.

"Huh? You like this smell? You wanna smell like this?" she hoped the witch understood since she seem to understand some English that she spoke, the witch nodded and she kneeled down levelled with her chest from the gestures that Silvia made sure that she cleaned the witch's hair several times, hearing the witch purr and lean into her chest. "That's a good girl, see don't you feel better" the witch continued to nuzzle her chest as she switched the water off climbing out with the witch.

She pulled out two large towels from her bag and found Noir under them eating some raw chicken... " I'm not going to even ask about this Noir, just go back eating" the snake seemed to have shrugged and swallowed the rest of the chicken, then started to slither up her arm and wrap around her neck. Silvia just dried herself and the witch, and she dressed herself and the witch minding her claws and her own wounds. She watched the witch sniff her new clothes and flinched away from her old ones causing her to laugh.

Silvia's pov

" see not a nice smell, now come I need to eat and I need to keep my eye on you" I walked out the door holding my bag, I saw everyone looking at me as they ate " I left some bath stuff in there and towels Zoey so you can take a shower too" she smiled and nodded going in the bathroom, I took out a hot dog and placed it in the microwave to cook "she looks better now cleaned up, we though you were getting hurt with all the yelping" I shook my head and explained to bill about he started to laugh looking at the witch, she started to growl at bill but I petted her head making her to purr again.

I heard a ping from the microwave "Ah my foods done" I pulled the hot dog out and walked to the table to eat, I saw Francis still eating his and Louis was just sitting there. I beckoned Louis over and shown him my arm as he wrapped it up again "thanks Louis, here" I handed him some chocolate as I flexed my left arm to check the tightness on it, nodding at it seems ok. I pulled out a combat knife to cut my hot dog in half, starting to eat it I heard a whine at the side of me looking down I saw the witch "here you go girl" I dropped the hot dog in her hands and ate my half.

I heard the door of the bathroom open and saw Zoey come out, I gave my last bite to the witch " nice shower?" she nodded and sat the opposite side of me. Smiling I handed her a packet of M&Ms as I kept a packet with me. "Your bag... What does it have in it? Since its really big" " well its just full of long lasting food, clothes, spare weapons things like that" I smiled and threw a M&M up and watched the witch catch it, staring at it carefully " your meant to eat it silly" I popped one in my mouth, as she copied me liking the crunchy chocolate.

"How can you be so calm with... With that thing!" shouted Francis at me, I raised my eyebrow at him as everyone was glared at him and the witch growled loudly. "She is not a thing, she maybe infected but you think its her fault? No its not and she has suffered more then we have" I patted her head and held out a handful of chocolate to her. "Oh how is it not her fault? She kills and is one of them! They kill without thinking!" I stood up and placed whatever the witch left in my hand on the table, and then got in Francis's face "It's not her fucking fault! She was once human like us, your so called CEDA did this! Why do I think this? They never warned you about this. She still has a heart beat! She still is crying over things that you will never understand! The infection made her this way you think she wanted this! We still have a chance to get out of this and you know what? She doesn't why? Because she just fucking different! When a survivor comes across her they are like 'is a witch we have to avoid it, or we need to kill it' have you ever felt that!" I screamed at him.

Falling on the floor panting try to catch my breath; all Francis did was stare at me like the others. I had tears running down my cheeks... I don't blame the people that were turned " I-I never t-thought about it th-that way I'm sorry " I looked at Francis and shook my head, I felt something nudge me and I looked next to me it was the witch, she looked at me sadly as I pet her head "say sorry to her not me your sorries means nothing to me, I'm not an infected, this is why I try and avoid killing anything" he said sorry to the witch she seems to have understood but cuddled closer to me. "So... What you going to call her? I mean since you know she's no hurting anyone you should keep her" I chuckled, looking at Zoey I nodded and rattled my head for a name "Kinmi or Maki" she looked at me " kin means gold in Japanese and mi means beautiful or beauty while Maki means true hope... I think Maki is good for her"

The group seem to of agree on my choice, I looked at the witch "Your new name is Maki now ok?" she nodded and nuzzled me more. I pulled out my old choker that I got, it was just plain black made out of leather with spikes I slipped it around her neck clipping it in place " I'm tried guys I see you in the morning" I walked over to a corner setting my bag down, then grabbing a blanket large enough for me and Maki . I curled myself in the blanket as I saw her follow me, I allowed Noir to crawl out and go into my bag to sleep as I leaned against the wall I felt Maki curl into me , I lifted the blanket up and draped it over her as she laid in my lap. Slowly patting her head I closed my eyes for sleep that I much needed...

Neko-chan: yeah! But I am passion on things like that I think it's wrong to kill something that has no control over what they are. So I really love the witch and Francis seems to be a jack ass in his ways but only since he doesn't understand. But I hope you enjoyed this Oh if you see any mistakes I'm sorry I have been this whole story so far on my phone only since my computer is broke. the grammar sucks I know the spelling I don't know since I use the UK way to spell

Witch: *tackles authoress and smutters her with hugs and kisses*

Neko-chan: r&r people!


	3. Chapter 3

Love for witches

Neko-chan: seems like I am writing this whole story on my phone now... So I will have mistakes in these chapters anyways enjoy this chapter! I know the grammar is bad and spelling (spelling I don't see a problem since there is none, maybe you spell it the US way, but I spell it the UK way) since its not my first language and I am dyslexic. As for the snake I use to own one that acts like that. I am trying my best at it. And being with the most deadly infection... I had help at many places that I had to give baths to people so I don't fine it weird that much now especially when they find it fun to throw their waste at you when you're helping them... But basically the character is me. As for the witch and the way she speaks like I say it's like a cave man, she remember some bits but not a lot.

I don't own anything but myself!

**She not a child but she eats like one**

**3rd pov**

It was the crack of dawn, on the first full day that the group has found Silvia and the witch that they now called Maki. The one that up were Bill, he checked on everyone to see if they were still asleep Louis was slumped over the table in a chair asleep mumbling something about pills, Francis took the couch, snoring away with a bit of drool coming out his mouth that was wide open. The girls Zoey took the only bed her arm tucked under her head and the two newcomers the witch in Silvia's lap her claws carefully placed under her head as she rested.

He studied Silvia; head down arms crossed, her bag resting next to her with a strap hooked under her arm. In between her arms was the katana resting on her shoulder "Morning Bill..." Bill nearly fell off his chair when he heard her voice. Her head was still down "God woman don't scare me like that" Silvia looked up at Bill smiling uncrossing her arms leaving her sword resting. "You're up early can you throw me my coat, if you're up I need to repair it."

Bill got up and handed her the coat, smiling she pulled the blanket off her placing it all on Maki as she continued to sleep. Nodding her thanks she searched in the pockets and pulled out a round black stone as well as a mini sewing kit. She got on working to fix the torn sleeve from yesterdays' events, with Bill watching her carefully. He saw that she was not that skilled with sewing but she still seem to do a better job then him "That's better shame I can't get rid of the blood stains..." she sighed.

**Silvia's pov**

I been up since before dawn, I seem to always wake up early since the infection happened. I just sat still till someone else was awake, keeping my head down I wondered if I could listen to some music from my MP3, but it was in my coat and I don't even know if it had enough power since I charged it last... And this place doesn't seem to have power sockets I guess I had to wait.

I felt eyes on me, seeing that Maki was asleep still and I could hear the others breathing evenly... Maybe not Francis I guessed it was Bill. My guess was right and I ask him to hand my coat to me and pulled out a whetstone to sharpen the recent blades that I used and a sewing kit to mend the sleeve. I looked at my trench coat sighing and placed my mini sewing kit back in its pocket, folding it up I placed it down next to me. 'I need to move I'm getting pins and needles' I thought.

Looking at the sleeping zombie in my lap, I gently started to run my fingers through her rough hair hoping it would wake her a bit "Maki, come on girl it's time to wake up" I gently shook the girl to try and wake her up. She seem to of woken up and growled at me sitting up "Good your awake I can stretch now and fix breakfast for everyone since I can tell the stove works" I stood up and leaned forward to get rid of any sniff joints in me, carrying my bag with me.

I pulled out some eggs, bacon and bread for all of us but then I thought about Maki so I brought out some ready mixed pancake and some blueberries... I packed these either way since I know how to make a fire and I had a frying pan. "You know how to cook?" asked Bill, I nodded at him "My parents always work and I was taught young... Like at the age of 7 young, I cooked for my older siblings since they were too lazy to cook sometimes" I switched on the stove happy that it worked.

I started to cook the bacon first and pulled out some paper plates to place them on. I just made sure that it was cooked I didn't really care how they liked it, they eat what they get. I plated up the bacon and heard rustling and movement, turning round I saw the rest waking up, to the smell of food "Is that bacon I smell?" groaned out Louis, I nodded at him then turned back to cook the rest of the eggs... 'Two eggs and bacon for everyone will do' I thought to myself and I went into autopilot.

I finished cooking up the food for everyone and I worked on Maki's food, after cooking that I moved the food across to the table dropping my pan in the sink to clean later. "Guys the foods' ready" as I placed the last plate down and grab some bottles of juice or soda for everyone. I sat down at the table with everyone and started to eat till I felt a something heavy on my lap, looking I saw it was Maki "What's up why you not eating your pancakes" I pointed to the abandoned food that was on the floor. She looked at me then back to her food; she continued to stare at me then closed her eyes purring.

"Seem like she wants you to feed her, and this is good" I stared at Zoey and sighed "She's not a child I bet she's older then me, so she won't be needs me to be feed her" I spoke and started to eat my food till I heard her whining. I looked at her raising my eyebrow "No bad girl, my food" she continued to whine at me and pawing my trousers. Shaking my head I ate but stopped with she started crying loud, the rest of the group covered their ears, while Francis pulled out his gun to shoot her. "Just feed her Silvia!" I sighed and pushed her off me taking my last bite, as she sobbed into her claws.

I kneeled down near her food and pulled out my combat knife and cut out some, she was still crying loudly when I got near her. I held out the food in front of her but she ignored it, stupidly I tapped her on the hand but she hit my hand away harshly, cutting me on my cheek. "Silvia!" I held out a hand to stop them coming closer, Maki looked up she seem to recognise my name and saw my cheek bleeding. She whimpered at me in what seems to be shame "It's not your fault, now will you behave and eat for me?" I questioned her; she nodded and looked at my cheek.

I sat down with the food in front of me and her on my right. "Eat you can use your claws to cut it up" she leaned into me and cut her food up in a messy way and ate a piece "Good girl" I praised her and patted her head. As I pulled out my sword, she flinched at the sight but I insured her that she was fine by patting her head and started to clean and sharpen the blade. "You ok?" I looked to my left and saw Zoey looking at me worried; I nodded, and then continued to sharpen my knife. "I'm fine a little scratch like this does not hurt as much as anything I been through before. Don't bother cleaning it for me I will do it myself after Maki has finished" she nodded at me and walked over to the table checking her gun while talking to Bill. Looking at the plate in front of me I saw it was empty only with crumbs left. I looked at Maki and she was covered in crumbs. "You young lady are a messy eater getting crumbs all over you" I went into my jean pocket and pulled out a cloth using it to brush away crumbs "There that's better."

**Maki's pov**

I woke up by my human wanting to move about, I growled at her. Wanting to go back to sleep in her lap, but she stood up taking her bag with her. ** Bag good? Human always has bag near her. **I was busy thinking on how to get her sitting back down with me, to notice she had walked off to the large white thing. I tried to get back to sleep but the smell that was drifting by made it hard to. **Food... Me want some go to human she will feed me. ** I crawled over to my human as she sat down, laying my head on her lap. I purred in bless taking in her scent and the food.

**Me want some! Give! **She looked at me and pointed to something on the floor. I looked then back at her wanting her to feed me, I kept trying to get her attention but nothing worked. I started crying **Why human ignore me I want her to feed me **I felt my claws being pushed off from her lap. I started to sob into my claws louder **Human mean she doesn't care about Maki. **I felt a tap on my hand and I hit it away not caring "Silvia!" **Silvia... That's the human's name. **I looked up and saw her bleeding on the cheek; I whimpered she seems to shake it off as she said it was not my fault.

I obeyed her and sat down to eat, but I leaned into her lap and laid there cutting and eating the food. She was busying playing about with her blade, but she stopped once in a while to pet my head causing me to purr. As I finished the food I sat up licking my lips till she turned to me and cleaned my face. I stared at the blood that was dried on her face **Me sorry. **I leaned in and licked her cut.

**3rd pov**

Silvia froze when she felt Maki lean in and lick her wounded cheek 'what the hell...' she tried to push her away but Maki growled and pushed back. Causing Silvia, to fall on the floor when pushed back, with Maki on top of her still busy licking her cheek 'Is she trying to clean my cut? Or tasting me' she thought as she didn't move thinking that if she did she would make the girl anger. "You know I don't hate that" A voice cut through Silvia's thoughts. "Shut it Francis" she glared at the ceiling as she spoke, "Ok enough, stop Maki no more you cleaned it" She sat up looking at the grey zombie as she felt spit running down her face. She scowled and wiped it with the cloth and placed a plaster over it.

"God your like a hopeless puppy or child, Maki... I should have called you Pochi" in reaction to that Maki just tilted her head and wondered off. Sighing she pulled out her flask and took a sip from it before hiding it again. "So when are we going? And where are we going?" Silvia questioned the group. Bill looked at her pulling out the map again "We should be going to the radio station to try and get some kind of signal to a base, then fallow their orders" the map so everyone could see where to go.

The radio station was near the centre of the town. "There will be a lot more zombies close to the centre so we need to be more careful and we are leaving now" they all nodded and packed anything that was useful to them. Silvia made sure that she had everything before placing her coat on. "Let's get moving now we can't stay here forever" They all headed to the door till they heard a whimper, turning round they saw Maki staring at them. Silvia sighed at walked towards the door more "You coming with us or not Pochi" She looked at the witch as she watched her stand up and move towards her.

**Silvia's pov**

I watched as Maki came towards me sobbing lightly, I patted her on the head when she reached me. "So your coming with me? Us?" she nodded at me and clinged onto my arm. "Hey, mind those claws I don't want to lost an arm" I spoke to her when I felt her claws tighten on me. She looked at me and whimpered again sighing I pulled her out, following the others. "So Bill how far is the radio station you think" Zoey asked as we walked down a road "It should take us about 2 or 3 days depending what we run into" nodding at that "So do we travel through the night? Or do we stop and rest" I questioned "We should rest when we feel tried or in the day time, since zombies can't see shit in the night"

"So that means it will most likely take more then 3 days, with us stopping and going. Of course we don't know what zombies we may meet during the way... Or injuries we will get" We continued to walk down the street in a tight group with the guys at the front and us girls at the back. I looked at Maki as she sobbed softly into my shoulder, sighing I pulled out a lollipop "Maki, open your mouth" she looked at me and did so having me pop the sweet in her mouth, while brushing the tears away. This is going to be a long and painful trip...

Neko-chan: another chapter done if there are mistakes I am sorry as I said above done on my phone and have dyslexia. Next chapter will be in few weeks or soon. I am going to make the witch/es have more of a human side, so the do have heartbeats and they can have tears.

R&R people but no flamers!


	4. Chapter 4

Love for Witches chapter 4

Neko-chan: I recently had a fall out with a friend since she was drunk and pushed me into the road causing a car to swerve around me. Oddly the idea of the title came because of that and some of the story since I bruised and cracked a bit of my ribs but nothing else... I'm not talking to my friend now.

I own nothing but myself!

**Infected and zombies can break my bones but witches can never hurt me.**

**Silvia's pov**

As the group moved out in a diamond figure, we kept our eyes out for any movement that happened in the street that we were walking down in. nothing... No zombies, no people nothing but empty and partly destroyed cars, trash flying by. I looked about, thinking that I heard some noise and made Maki let go of my arm, "guys… I think I heard something" I whispered to them focusing I pointed out far in front of us, we stared and saw a lone zombie stumbling away groaning "Girl do you have bat hearing?" I shook my head "try being locked in a closet for a week playing hide or die it makes your senses go up a bit after playing it" I shuddered at the memories of the game as the other stared at me in confusion. I waved them off telling them I would tell them later, I heard whimpering to my side and saw Maki looking like a lost puppy…

"Come here Pochi" I sighed and held out my hand to her, she gently took it and held on to my hand, to my surprise 'Do some infected keep some of their memories or just learn really quickly' I shook that thought out of my head. As we slowly walked up to see if the zombie would go in a different direction I looked up to the sky, cloudy and grey really dark grey… "Looks like it's going to rain soon" I whispered to myself, Bill nodded in agreement when her overheard me "looks like a storm" he replied. "I hate fucking storms" I looked at Francis and replied "Well I love storms, the sound and the feeling in the middle of one of the finest creations from mother nature herself" I smiled at him as he looked at me in confusion and pulled out a cookie to help calm Maki down.

Showing her it, she took the cookie and nibbled on it, pausing every once in a while to look behind us. "What's wrong girl? Is there something behind us?" I asked her, she seem to look at me then shook her head. Then went back to clinging on my arm I stared at her for a moment then turned back looking at the zombie that was a few feet in front of us. It seems to have groaned and more zombies stumbled along, it looked like it was going to be a horde "Oh fuck, we need to get pass them I guess it the only way... Ok me, Francis and Louis we are at the front, Zoey and Silvia in support... Maki do whatever" said Bill.

We nodded and I slipped my arm out Maki's grip "Stay safe Pochi and don't cry ok Hun" I smiled at her kissing her cheek and followed the others leaving her standing there, the guys started to shoot at the horde. I kept my eye out for any special infected, and I spotted a hunter "Guys there are hunters in here!" I shouted over the groaning I got a bunch of oks or fucks in respond and slashed at a zombie about to jump Bill, then went back to looking out for the others. "Oh fuck!" I turned and saw that Francis's arm was covered in some green like goo by a Boomer puking on him; the horde went after him... 'That stuff seems useful; maybe I could collect some in an air tight bottle or something…' I thought.

I made my way quickly to him with the group slashing away at any zombies that felt like jumping me. "Francis! Catch" I threw a bottle of water from my coat, to help wash the goo on his arm. He started to clean it and shooting anything that came near him I was slammed in the side catching me off guard by a zombie with a large oversized arm, dressed in overalls. It sent me flying from the impact of the strength it used and from me being light weight, I was knocked straight in the sky and fell down, hissing in pain when I felt my bones in my rib strain and a crack was heard when I landed. "FUCK!" I screamed out as my katana flew out my hand and I fell out on the ground clinching my ribs.

I felt a body on top me, it smelt a bit sweeter it had a more unique smell from the other and I looked up, it was a hunter with feminine features "Fuck! Get off me!" I drew out a dagger and blocked the claws but I let out a sharp breath when he or she pushed harder and my grip slip making the claws down my face from the top of my head down to the middle of my cheek knock off my glasses as well. I screamed in pain and didn't notice the weight was lifted off me, I whimpered as I tried to look up keeping my right eye closed seeing a blur of white wrestling a blur of blue. 'Is that hunter a female?'

I heard a hiss within my coat and looked down near my neck. "Sweetie go find mummy's glasses please " I felt Noir slip out and went to get them, as trying to stand up but I let out a gasp and fell back down holding my ribs taking deep breathes. I felt something cold against my hand I looked and saw a blurry outline of my glasses, picking them up I felt Noir slither back up and disappear in my pocket. I placed my glasses back on and looked about there was a couple zombies left but I could not see the hunter or Maki, I coughed out some air and looked for the others by slowly standing up. "Silvia! oh my god" I heard a voice behind me and turned seeing Louis, I gently smiled at him "Is there a safe place for us to stay that's close?" he gapped and dumbly nodded "It's about a half an hour from here and I found this" he held out my katana I gently took it from him and cleaned it in a sloppy way then placed it away.

I tried to get up again but I was tackled again and I yelped in pain and surprise, closing me other eye I prepared for the worse, since I was in too much pain to even lift my hand right now. Till I heard whimpering opening my eye I saw white "Shh I'm ok girl" she clung on to my shirt carefully not cutting me but wetting the shirt and I heard thunder rain started to fall lightly. "Come on we got to get moving" I nodded holding Maki against my shoulder as Zoey supported me up. "Thanks" I smiled at her. As we got in the safe house and bolted the door I dropped on the floor taking Maki with me and took a slow deep breath "Silvia I need to see to that cut and your ribs I heard them crack" I nodded at him and was about to gently pulled my shirt off as I took it off Maki continued to cling on it and moving towards my cut on my face.

**3rd pov**

As Silvia took her shirt off and it stuck on to her from the blood that was pouring from her cut landing on her chest. "That cut isn't stopping" said Bill in concern she nodded her head and flinched when she felt a wet tongue on her wounded area. "Maki..." she said trying to push her away, but she growls at Silvia and stopped letting her continue to clean the cut but hissed every now and then when it stung. Her ribs was all bruised up black and blue already started to appear on her, she felt her ribs gently been touched by Louis. She hissed from the pain sighing. "So how is it doc?" she asked Louis in a daze from the loss of blood "Well I can tell that it's not broken from what me and Bill can see, but it has I think been cracked and bruised. You have lost a lot of blood but Maki is cleaning that wound quite good" He spoke and continued to cover her in healing salve and wrap the bandage around her ribs.

"Yeah I know my blood doesn't clot too well, runs in the family I'm the worst case from what my doc says... Stop licking me Pochi" she spoke and reached into her coat pulling out a mirror to check the cut it was thin quite deep at the cheek and forehead but near the eye it only cut the eyelid, the bleeding had stopped but her face was covered in saliva and wiped it away "I can fix this just eat" she pulled out some microwave meals for the group well she just got herself some sandwiches.

She searched in her bag for some butterfly stitches and bandages she pulled them out and used the mirror to place the stitches in place missing her eyelid "Here let me" she looked at Zoey and handed her the bandages "Chin up" she ordered, tilting her head up she felt the bandage go around her face "Don't cover my eye please" she whispered, Zoey nodded and finished wrapping the rest of her face "Thank you" she smiled and looked in the mirror to see most of the right side of her face covered and the top of her head. "How long do you think it will take to heal?" she questioned as she took a bite of her sandwich and ripped a bit feeding it to Maki rubbing her head when she laid in her lap "That's a good girl."

**Silvia's pov**

"I think it would take a few days for your ribs to stop feeling sore, but your cut it would take more than a week and might leave a scar" Bill said, I sighed and nodded "Normally if I don't have bandages on it scabs over in a few days or so but I guess it better this way" as I stoked Maki's hair feeding her some more of the sandwich while she laid in my lap. "Thank you for saving my life Hun" I smiled at Maki she purred at me and opened her mouth licking my hand then stealing the rest of the sandwich from me. "Cheeky… well I guess I can forgive you I have more for us to share anyways"

"So… Silvia that game you were talking about what is it?" I choked on the piece of bread I was eating, "*cough* that game was a survival game my insane friend made, we have one 'killer' and the rest go and hide, hint the name." "Then what's so fucking bad about it?" question Francis, I laughed quietly at it "The killer holds a weapon of their choice, be it gun or whatever the bullets are rubber or paint and the physical one wood, and you the survivor will have nothing but a pack with a bottle of water and some food maybe a lighter if your lucky... And the aim of the game is to survive for a week and your out or 'killed' the killer would have to capture you and make you bleed seems fun no? but in one game the killer used real bullets for 'fun' he nearly hit my friend in the chest and killed her the guy was drunk too and well... Not my friend can't play the piano anymore and is scared of men and..." I sighed and stoked my gloved hand nervously I felt someone rub my back "And? What happened then Silvia? It's ok if you can't say" I gently pulled my left glove off and heard a gasp, there was a scar in the middle a small circle about 1 or 2cm across, and it was through the whole hand "I tried to stop him... He shot me in the hand it was an in and out less then a second I was lucky enough that he stopped paying attention to me when I fired the flare for the others to help" I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears from falling as I messed about with my hands, I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders and cold ones around my stomach "Thanks guys" I patted Zoey's arm and Maki's head. She carefully unwrap her arms from me and smiled, Maki continued to hug me and nuzzle my stomach.

"What about the guy?" I laughed out a bit louder and shook my head and regretted it since I felt a bit dizzy, as the others stared at me in confusion "I hope he is dead he came here with his 'new girlfriend' happen to take the same flight as us he fucking says" I snorted out they looked shocked but I shook it off and took a bite out of a new sandwich sipping my drink as well. We when back to our quiet selves eating with the every now and again purr from Maki when I fed or stoked her. "You should get some rest Silvia you lost a lot of blood" I looked over at Louis and nodded pulling out some pills to numb the pain and swallowed them dry, resting against the wall. I closed my eyes and needed to ask the others about that hunter when I woke up in the morning, I started to fall asleep when I felt a cold body sat on me laying their head on my shoulder smiling to myself I wrap my only good arm around them " Goodnight Maki" I whispered to her and kissed her hair as I lost myself to sleep...

Neko-chan: another chapter done! And if you are wondering hide and kill is a real game that me and my friends play once a year outside in the woods, we haven't got anyone shoot or what like in the story that is more of an extreme case that never happen. As for the scars I have some but none are circle or a gunshot wound but I do have scars on my arms: /. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and R&R people un-beta I asked for one but I don't know what happened to her/him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neko-chan: Thank you for everyone who has been reading this story so far and people that have reviewed it too! I hope you will review more on the chapters that are coming soon; I update irregularly since I don't really know when to start or finishes. But I know that I might be writing more on my other stories too! Check them out as well!

**Her first word! FRANCIS I blame you!**

**3rd pov**

As the next morning came the entire group woke up early expect for the two girls Silvia and Maki. The others that were awake thought that it would be better for the unique couple to have more sleep from the events yesterday, since one had lost a lot of blood and continued to bleed halfway through the night. "Guys so what are we going to do?" Zoey whispered, glancing at the two sleeping girls, and smiled at them at how peaceful they look together. "I mean is it wise to move Silvia so soon? And also the storm is getting worse by the minute" Just like that thunder was heard along with a small whimper but that had gone unnoticed by the group.

The rest of the group sighed, but nodding getting Silvia's bandages wet is something that they did not want to do, since the rain may get the wounds infected, making them lose a valuable friend. "Fucking hate rain and storms" Francis hissed out "Shut up dumbass you might wake them up and your right Zoey, we should stay here till tomorrow she needs to rest more." Bill glared at him when he heard someone move from the corner. They all nodded and moved from where they had sat, and got out some of their own food, which they found in the safe house they are in. As they all went to the table carrying their food that they have found they looked at the two girls that were resting in their own warmth of each other. "I think she really a mystery I mean she tamed a witch and seem so calm about it, I mean if it was me I would have killed it not comforted it." Spoke Zoey to break the silence that was hanging in the air.

They all nodded in agreement and then, heard someone stir and they looked over to Silvia seeing her opening her only visible eye slowly. "Morning guys, when we are going?" she questioned in a rough voice and tried to rub her only good eye of sleep. She tried to sit up but Maki's grip tightens when she tried, so she stopped moving. "We are not going till tomorrow, you need more rest and the storm is getting worse" answered Louis; she pouted at them but nodded at them, knowing that she would lose the battle. She tried to wake up the sleeping witch on her, but nothing seems to work. "Maki... Wake up your giving me a numb leg" she whined. But the sleeping witch just cuddled into her purring gently she sighed at her 'well I guess it could work' she thought "Wake up sleeping beauty" she whispered leaning down and gave a light peck on Maki's lips.

**Silvia's pov**

As I pulled away from Maki's face, her eyes fluttered opened and looked at me purring "Morning Hun" I spoke to her as I patted her head as she nuzzled my cheek and licked it, getting off my lap she went off sniffing about. "Ok so we are staying here till?" I questioned everyone ignoring their reaction. As I tried to stand up, by balancing myself against the wall but gave up leaving myself leaning on the wall causing me to slowly slide back down. "We are staying for a day since the storm looks like it's going to get worse and let's hope it lessen" Bill spoke and stiffen himself from laughing when he saw me leaning against the wall trying one last time to get up. I nodded and glared at him as I slowly slide back down, landing softly and slowly on my side "Well... That was fun everyone had a laugh now can I get some help here?" I questioned the group as they laughed at me and nodded, I felt someone pick me up and dropped off into a chair I gasped out some air from the sudden movement I glared at Francis for dropping me. I let my head lean on the table when I felt something lick my hand, looking down I saw it was Maki with my bag in her hand as she continued to lick my hand. 'She must be hungry' I thought.

"Good girl... I think" I spoke to her and rummaged through my bag, pulling out some pasta and cake I placed the cake in front of her and I started to eat my pasta, scowling at the taste and pulled out some salt from my pocket placing it in the pasta "Shop based food taste bad..."I grumbled to myself as I continued to eat the pasta, when I finished the food I threw away the pot and heard it land in the bin. Leaning against the chair I sighed in stress and content, a day's rest from the chaos 'how ironic I always had a day off from my life and how I fight for my life' I thought bitterly. I snapped out off my thoughts when I felt something play about with my fingers, touching them softly and making soft growls every time they touch them. I moved my fingers to curl around the touch gently feeling the cool finger and claw. I looked down at Maki as she stared at my hand making a sound of interest moving closer.

I smiled at her as I let go of her finger letting her go back to poking my fingers. I slowly scanned the room and saw that Francis was back on the sofa snoring away in the corner, Bill sat there cleaning his gun and checking his ammo, Louis was also asleep but much quieter and Zoey was just watching Bill cleaning and checking his stuff. 'I need to clean my blades too' I pulled out my sword and saw dried blood on it, I scowled at the blood and placed the blade on the table standing up I went over to the sink and switched on the hot water. After gathering some warm water in a bowl I went back to sit spilling some water on the floor as I got back. Carefully dipping my ragged cloth into the water and squeezed out any unneeded water. I dapped at the blood lifting off the blood, then cleaning it slowly with a dry cloth.

"Much better, don't you think Hun?" I questioned Maki, as I pat her head and felt her press her head closer to my hand, purring in content as I continued to sharpen my katana. I paused as I thought back to that hunter... "Guys... Is there such thing as female hunters?" I asked out in loud, still looking at the blade in my hands the two that were awake looked at me in surprised. "What do you mean...?" Bill replied in a calm manner. "Well the hunter which attacked me yesterday... I think it was a female, I mean it sounds crazy but it smell sweeter then normal hunters and it had female features on the face and body" I spoke, as I felt Maki try to get my attention by pulling my coat and whine softly.

They looked at me trying to piece together on what I said *BOOM!* I saw flash of lightning come from the window lighting up the room. Maki suddenly screamed loudly standing up and ran to a corner cowering while she held her claws above her head whimpering to herself. "What the fuck was that?" Francis shouted as he snapped awake, I ignored him and stared at Maki in concerned and slowly got up moving toward her. "Hey Hun, thunder won't hurt you" I whispered softly to her, she looked at me in a scared manner tears welled in her eyes whimpering she reached out for me. I pulled her into my arms cooing her to calm down. "Hey... Hey its ok I will protect you" I whispered to her stoking her head and I kissed her head. "ff fru fuck" my eyes widened when I heard her voice, rough from the long non-use of it, quiet and soft. I looked at her to repeat what she said "fu fuck" she did say something! I paused "you talked... Wait your first word is fuck? FRANCIS!"I watched him jerk up and glare at me "Maki been listening to you too much! Her first word is fuck!" I glared at him when he just grinned back at me, as I heard Maki repeating the word fuck over and over again in an excited way.

"Great... Maki! Bad girl don't swear" I scolded her, but all she did was look at me and repeated the word cocking her head to the side. Groaning at her, I rubbed my uninjured side of my face with my hand sighing at her as she nuzzled my neck and nipped at the skin. "Se Sil silwia Silvia!" I looked at her again, and nodded "Silvia! Silvia! "I smiled at her and praised her for saying my name, she seem to of grinned at me and shocked me by kissing me on the lips. I froze touching my lips looking at her as she snuggled into me, quietly repeating my name.

"Wow now I don't hate that" I glared at Francis, seeing that he was awake I threw a knife and it landed between his legs just inches away from his manhood. He pales and cups it "Fuck you bitch!" he yelled at me, I looked at him and smiled at him. "Sorry you're not my type or right gender." He looked at me in confusion, till he clicked on what I said, and then grunted turning over on the sofa to sleep again. I sighed as I felt Maki snuggle into me more, purring into my stomach and wrapping her arms around my waist. Patting her head genteelly I smiled and tried to relax when I was thinking of what to do within this time.

Laying my head back on the wall I smiled, against the warmth that I was getting from Maki and slowly closed my eyes to get some the much needed rest that I needed as I closed my eyes I looked at Maki one last time, stoking her slowly and then let the darkness consume me into a deep sleep.

Dream/flashback

_A young girl that seems to be at least 18, she was running away in the woods, not knowing where she was going all she knew she needed to run... Run before it gets her or something. Too busy running from what was chasing her to see what was about, she tripped over a uprooted part of a old hallowed out willow tree. The footsteps grew closer and she panicked stumbling to get up she dived into the small hole of the tree and held her breath. She then watched silently as those things pass her, groaning and moaning away trying to find a victim to claim. Holding her tears back as she watched a girl that had been bitten walk pass the tree it was less then two hours and she turned into one of them craving for flesh and the need to eat._

_As they moved away and she waited for a few more minutes just to make sure that nothing was about the place. Pulling out a pocket watch she got gifted by her friend that saved her life by pushing out into the woods with her swords, daggers and anything that she needed to survive in this world, then districted those things by creating and running to other way. She stiffens and looked at the watch, blooded on the screen but still ticking away. She needed to get out of the woods meet some people that were like her too... Surviving this hell, so once again she ran till she found the road when finding the road she stopped a shop with its door wide open. Thinking that there maybe someone in there she carefully walked in with a hand on her sword, she show the shop empty of people, but full of different type of items from clothes to weapons. _

_She moved towards a trench coat, it was dark brown, long enough to reach above her ankles it had two large pocket in front both with metal zips another pocket at the breast, lifting it to take a look inside she saw hidden pockets more then ten she counted. Picking it up she wore it making sure that it was on properly before walking off to look at more items that could be useful. She leaves the shop with a pair of leather gloves and some ammo for some guns, along with the gun and moved to hopefully find someone. She then heard a far out scream to the left of her, so she sprinted fast toward the sound she saw a group of guys older then her, there seem to be three of them they hovered over a young lady at less in her early 20s they ripped away her clothes and raped her just as she arrived. Her cries for help were loud, getting the attention of the 'infected' the groans grew louder and the men quickly moved away and ran a small distance watching the scene being unleashed. _

_As the infected grew closer to the woman, she left them unnoticed too busy trying to hide her pain from the rape. It was too late when she turned she was bitten till she didn't move; the infected seem to of grew bored and moved away from her. The men moved back towards the woman, making sure that there were no infected about and grunted when they saw her not moving. "Too bad she's dead she was a good fuck" One of them spat out "Yea she was... Wait she moving still you wanna?" he nodded his head to the woman that was moving a bit and coughing. They all nodded at each other undoing their belts again. This time the young girl couldn't take anymore of what she had seen done to the woman, she did not want her to suffer anymore. She threw a dagger that landed at the men's feet making them jump back a couple of feet; she came in view with her katana in hand glaring at the men. _

_"What the hell was that bitch!" one of them shouted at the girl. She stiffens and said nothing and rushed forward stabbing a guy in the heart, pulling it out she glared at the others "John! You fucking bitch I'm going to fucking kill you!" a guy showed who had greasy looking brown hair, he was ugly and had his stomach hanging out, he reached over trying to grab her but she moved and sliced his arm, as he fell over clutching where his missing arm was she drove her blade through his head killing him. She turned to the last guy that was shaking on the floor, he seem to be a couple of years older then her, blonde hair spiked, "p-please don't kill me! I-I'm begging y-you" he begged she just growled at him and responded "That woman begged you to Stop and you didn't you didn't even save her from a faith worse then death... You took something that you can't replace to a girl you belong in hell" _

_With that she beheaded him and turned to the dying woman seeing that she was still breathing "I'm sorry I couldn't Stop this" she spoke sadly stoking the woman's hair. The woman shook her head and whispered "please kill me I don't want to become one of them" the girl nodded and did it the most painless way she could think, by snapping her neck she then buried the woman under some trees and she then looked up into the sky. Holding her hand out with a necklace hanging loosely off it, it was a thin gold chain with a locket attached on it within that locket was a photo of the recently died woman and a child, both hugging each other, she whispered "What has this world come too?" she glanced at the poorly made grave and vowed "I will try and find this child of yours and tell her want happened… How her mother fought bravely and always thought of you" she moved away, the tail of her coat flew in the wind as she walked away. But she made herself a promise to visit the grave when she can or when this nightmare is finished..._

Neko-chan: yep that's another end of this chapter hope everyone has enjoyed this and review please


	6. Chapter 6

Love for witches

neko-chan: thank you for the reviews that everyone has placed and everyone for alerting and favoriting my story I'm happy that you have done this and sorry that I don't update enough.

Chapter 6

A day to learn some more and stop scratching those cuts!

**3rd pov**

Silvia woke up with a start and started to gasp for some air and panted lightly trying to catch her breath, as she started to sit up she looked through her pocket and pulled out a small locket necklace that was stained with a little blood. Opening it up she saw the same woman from her dream smiling away at the camera hold a little girl, her head above the girl and her arms around her neck. Clutching the locket lightly she sighed and shoved it back into her pocket and lend back. Her vision slowly drifted about the room and saw everyone busying themselves with some sort of card game but Maki who seem to have placed herself to stare outside the only window watching the night sky. She felt a smooth body wrapped about her neck and she saw it was her snake, nestled there she smile and kissed the snake's head before trying to move some more.

Grunting Silvia tried to sit up in a more comfortable pose she looked for her bag, which she found was still sat next to her. She looked inside her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and drank slowly from it then panted as she pulled it away from her mouth, letting droplets of water escape from her lips before licking them away. "Oh Silvia your awake now, do you want me to change your bandages?" spoke Zoey as she heard Silvia make a noise and placed down her cards walking towards her. Silvia nodded to her smiling and scratched at her bandage on her arm gently. "Now I remember why I don't bandage myself up... Since I find them so itchy!"she growled lightly at the bandage and continued to scratch her arm lightly hoping that it won't open any cuts. "itchy!"Maki shouted out as she crawled closer to Silvia then nuzzled into her cheek, she smiled and praised the sliver haired girl. "She's been picking up a lot of words since you been asleep, quite quickly as well but all she been saying is words not full sentences " Zoey smiled at Silvia as she carefully redid her bandages and check that the wounds was starting to scab up from the edges.

"That's good then I hope she soon learn how to insult Francis, then I won't have to do it" she smirked and fed Maki some chocolate, while Zoey giggled at the comment she said before going off to make something for Silvia to eat. Suddenly Francis grunted and threw his cards down on the table "Damn it I fold!" as Bill took all the winnings and pocketed them, grinning he turned to Silvia and spoke "She's already did that she called him an idiot, we couldn't stop laughing when that happened" Silvia grinned wildly and kissed Maki on her head, before scratching her arm again. "That's my girl!" Maki purred and rubbed against her before settling in her lap and her head on her shoulder gently petting her. Silvia smiled and got out a bag of crackers from her pocket to help her hungry till she got her meal. She bit down into one, Maki turned to her looking curiously at it and bit on the other side then scowled at the salty taste.

**Silvia's** **pov**

I laughed softly as I saw the look on Maki's face when she ate the other half of the cracker, pure disgust of the salty taste, looks like witches hate salty food. "Bad!" she growled out and shook her head, spitting out the reminding bits in her mouth. I bit into another one, smiling at her and kissed her "Not bad Maki, just a bit salty for your taste have this instead" I gave her a cookie as I ate my cracker and watched her gulp the cookie down in one bite "Here have some food Silvia you need all you can get" I got handed a plate of microwave food that looked like mash potato and beef with gravy, sighing I ate my meal tasting the dry meat and tasteless potato even if it was drowned in gravy. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't born in a family of cooks... That way I could eat this without being disgusted with each bite I take" I grunted as I shoved another mouthful in and swallowed it, feeling Maki poke me I flinched and looked at her she seem to smile at me and snuggled into my uninjured side. I attempted to feed her some of my meal and laughed at her reaction to it when her face looked at the food with confusion. Until I felt that itch under my bandage of my arm causing me to growl I started to scratch again at it "Silvia! Stop that! Your going to open the cut" Bill scolded me as I whimpered at him using my puppy dog eyes on him.

"B-But it's itchy!"I whined at him, Maki copied me and whined at Bill as well making him look at her weirdly, I whimpered and snuggled into Maki taking in her slightly warm skin. "Too itchy, I don't like it make it go away" Maki whined and licked my cheek to comfort me, lifting my head up from her chest I gave her a peck on the lips and watched her have a dazed look again. Chuckling I pushed the empty dish away from me and placed a lollipop in my mouth, as I tried to not scratch myself and hummed a nameless tune to help forget it. "Silvia you want to play with us? We are playing poker that should help you take your mind off your cuts" I grinned and nodded, I had my fair share of lady luck when playing card games.

"Sure just don't cry when I win" I spoke before getting some help from Zoey to get me to the table. Smiling at them I had my hand dealt, picking up the two cards ' A jack and a queen...' I looked on the table there was another jack, a nine and a four 'So I would need a ten and an eight for a straight or a ten and a king.' I saw Francis grin and throws a three chips in I went in and threw three in as well, I watched slowly as the next card was placed down a ten! Lady luck must love me I threw in another chip and watches Francis raise it by four acting cocky. I went in and saw a king being placed "Fuck yeah full house! I win!" he started to gather the chips "Oh no I think I win this straight flush... Lady luck on my side again" I grinned at him as I shown him my cards, he looked at me shocked mouth opened wide as I took all the winnings and piled them up.

We continued to play a couple more games till Francis did his 'Big man table flip' causing all the cards and chips to fall onto the floor "Hahahaha! Francis is havin' a tantrum! Like a guy in a pub not gettin' his way in pool!" I laughed out loud and some of my accent came out with it. Holding to my side nearly falling off my chair, slowly I let myself settle down and looked at the others as they calmed down from their laughter that I infected them with. "God, Silvia your accent is classic adding that you insulted Francis with it, makes it more funny!" Louis laughed out loud while picking up some of the chips. Grinning I looked at them and spoke in my full accent "Well darlin' I can't hav' myself soundin' like I'm going to have tea with the Queen all the time can I?" I miss England... our accents are so fun to listen to not Geordies (if any of you are Geordies reading this then I'm sorry but you are nearly impossible to understand) that seem to set them off again with laughter, as I picked up some chips and cards.

Suddenly Maki growled at the door, we all froze as we heard her growl "What's wrong girl?" I whispered to her as I looked at her, she stared back at me and then looked at the door then back to me, signaling that I should look out the peep hole. Looking at Bill he went to see out the peep hole "Shit... a group of hunters are out there I see about four maybe five, they seem to be just wandering but it best if we keep an eye on this and make little sound" We nodded at him and quietly placed the table back up, I beckoned Maki over as she came I petted her head as a thank you for spotting them "That's a good girl" smiling at her as she purred. Moving towards the door to see the hunters I spotted the one that attacked me after noticing that, it had a lighter coloured hood and as I thought breasts she seemed to be limping a bit as there was a rip in its shorts "Bill... take a look at the one with a lighter hoodie, that's the one I was talking about" he looked at the one I pointed out, he nodded at me "Seems like you have found yourself a stalker Silvia" I glared at him and huffed out some air, I did not want a hunter stalking me having it as a female one as well. Groaning I let myself fall onto the floor with a small thud and rubbed the uninjured side of my face.

"Why does this have to happen to me all of the sudden, I was fine with Maki fallowing me but a hunter no way..." I sat there as I felt Maki rub her head against me "Crawler... sister?..." my head snapped up and looked at her did she just say that a hunter was her sister? "Maki is that hunter your sister?" I questioned her, she stared at me and blinked as she seemed to be as confused as I am "Never mind Hun, I think your own kind is more sister to you then a hunter" I sighed and just let her sit in front of me befuddled of what I was saying. As she tilted her head to the side trying to thinking of what to do, I petted my lap and watched her face light up, then sit in it purring away. "Silvia your really treating her like a dog or a child aren't you?" Zoey giggled at me quietly, I nodded at her... how else am I meant to treat her? I can't treat her like an adult since she doesn't understand me like one, treating her like a zombie would be horrible even if she is one, so the only decent opinions are treating her like a puppy or a child that wants to learn stuff.

"Yea I can't really see any other way to treat her" Francis was about to open his mouth when I glared at him "If you say treat her like any other infected, I will turn you into a human fireball when you least expect it, since I heard leather is quite flammable" I grinned at him and watched him flinched when I seem to threatened his leather jacket. "It was only a thought I hate women that are too over protective about shit" I rolled my eyes at him and petted Maki on the head as she sniffed at me, but when she was sniffing at my bandages on my face I pushed her away "No" I said slowly as she tried again, she huffed in my face causing me to catch the scent of melted chocolate. As she gives up on sniffing my bandage she poked Noir gently on the head, earning her a hiss from my snake and a shocked look on her face sighing I stroked Noir's head as it goes back to hiding within my coat. "Bad Maki not poking Noir" I poked her gently in the chest I don't want her to be bitten by Noir since I don't make antidotes that often being that I only learned through a book... I don't even know if it is an antidote. She pouted at me and poked me instead, sighing I pushed her hand away from my stomach she whined at me gently and snuggled into my neck then purred. Smiling I patted her head and pulled out my flask taking a swing at it I sighed in pleasure, the feeling of the vodka burning slowly at my throat then warming my stomach before I placed the flask away again. "Hey Silvia, we know bits about you but not really much can you tell us more?" oh boy a history lesson this will be long... "well..."

Neko-chan: ta da! Cliffhanger! Yea next chapter is a background story to Silvia not a lot will be showen just some hope you liked this chapter review people!


	7. Chapter 7

Neko-chan: hello everyone! I love writing this story, since its fun and people seem to enjoy it which I'm glad, I been ill for a while with some kind of bug making me unable to write unless I wanted a huge headache. But now I'm good now kinda... Anyway on with the story! I have rewritten this chapter in word to correct the spelling and stuff... also don't point out that I made mistakes when I already said that I know I have, since that just criticize me even more.

Also this _means that I am talking within the flashback_

Story time! Or a history lesson?

Silvia's pov

I smiled at everyone as I watched them, get settled down to listen to my life story. We all sat down at the newly re-flipped table, with Maki sitting next to my legs happily cuddling up to me. As I pulled out some snacks for everyone, I made sure that I had a bottle of water in my hands to make sure I didn't have to reach when needed. I looked at everyone to see if they finished getting settled and they all looked at me beckoning me to go, smiling at them I started. "Let's get started now, if you have any questions feel free to ask me, the more the better I say. So let's see I come from a family of five, a mother, father, brother and sister, youngest out of them. I would say I had a 'normal' family, both parents worked as we as in me and my siblings all went or going to school then moved on the university that's the short version of my life, I haven't gone on to the university part just yet, I could of entered but I didn't."

I looked at them to see if they were keeping, till Bill spoke "You said normal like it was bad" I smiled just as clever and watchful as ever Bill is. "I guess I did, but there isn't really a family that normal. They have their pros and cons, for mine is we as in my siblings were raised by my grandma. Lovely lady but that's how my culture worked I guess, but being that she can't speak English. Anyway enough of that I guess on with the story!" I smiled at them, taking a little sip of my water and petted Maki's head hearing her purr. "Let's see even till this day I was never for the one to be girly in my family, I disliked dresses and skirts from a young age, would let that job go to my older sister. As you see I would rather go play with the boys then sit and gossip about nothing with the girls, but I did become friends with mostly everyone in the schools I went to. But things started to change when I got into secondary school or as you call it high school but you see we start at the age of twelve at secondary school and end at the age of sixteen. But as I was saying I started to get quick and outburst anger that can set out quite easily. This got me into fights a lot of them, mainly with guys that felt like picking on the only Chinese girl in the year was funny." I huffed out some air and continued "That's till I met Crystal." I smiled at them a retold a fond memory of my childhood.

Flashback

_It's been a few weeks since I started secondary school and I_ _was already_ _helping_ _out,_ _my subject_ _teacher with_ _holding_ _the_ _books, mostly people didn't want to help teachers at all... they thought that they were too 'cool' for it._ "_I_ _don't_ _see_ _why_ _you_ _don't_ _have_ _more_ _friends Silvia_, _you're_ _a_ _lovely_ _girl." She smiled at me while I just_ _I_ _gave_ _the_ _teacher_ _a_ _shrug_, _if_ _they_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _friends_ _then_ _fine_ _not_ _my_ _problem really is it?_ "_Here's_ _a_ _pass_ _you_ _can_ _take_ _the_ _lesson_ _off_ _early._" _I_ _smiled_ _at_ _her_ _seeing_ _that_ _the_ _next_ _period_ _was_ _lunch_ _I_ _was_ _fine, I then went down_ _the_ _hall_ _to_ _get some lunch from the canteen. Just as I passed the stairs_ _I_ _paused just as I heard someone crying I tried to shrug it and continue with getting some food. _

"_You see there are benefits of helping a teacher like getting let off early, extra credit and stuff like that while others didn't really know. As for lunch at school, it was enjoyable at least with the food not being too bad compared to what I heard from American school food anyways... we can identify our food. But the only problem is the lines it could take you half of your lunch time, since everyone and I mean it's everyone's lunch time so everyone rushes to lunch or they bring their own"_

_When I finished getting my food holding my tray I walked past the stairs and I still heard the person crying. I could have guessed it was a girl, with the sound and the fact it's someone crying. So out of curiosity I started to follow the sound to under the stairs and found a young girl, most likely older than me. If not she was taller her make-up was running down her face and her bag was near my feet, while her belongings were scattered all over the floor._

"_Unfortunately __I wasn't really surprised that it was a girl under there. I think the only thing that surprised me, was her age she was actually fifteen though the height might have gave it away being a lot taller than me. Also she was well developed at that time."_

_"Hey you ok?" I made myself present to her via talking and the smell of my food that i brought with me. She seemed startled and jolted back, as she looked at me and shook her head "Please just leave me alone" she whispered at me with her hands still covering her face, shaking my head I sat down next to her. "Sorry can't I'm a girl crying means something horrible has happened, now tell me what happened" I smiled at her and offered her some chocolate, that was from my tray._

"That's how I met Crystal, my first friend, things changed from there... I began a new life, one with true, and close friends ones that wanted to be with me for who I am and not because I had sweets" I chuckled at the end part; people called me the sweet shop... If they had an urge for something sweet they would come to me. "So what exactly happened to Crystal?" Zoey questioned me; I smiled at her "She was bullied by a boy and his gang, because she turned him down. Even if they were older than me it doesn't stop me from protecting my friends" they looked at me strangely, and I laughed me maybe small and skinny but I pack a lot of power when needed. "Let's just say they are not bothering her any more, not after I sent a couple of them to hospital" I grinned at them and ate a bit of my chocolate. "She's now a model for the company Ann's summers, it's like your Victoria's secret she got scouted after going to a fashion show. Here's a picture of her with me a few years back on the beach." I pulled out a picture from my pocket, it had a tall blonde girl she had husky blue eyes, pearly white teeth she was dressed in a bikini and was hugging a girl with a mask on. "Err... this that you Silvia with the mask on?" I looked at Zoey confused and nodded my head "Yeah that's me, I went through a period of time in wearing masks."

I looked fondly at the picture that was returned to me 'It's been so long since I seen her, I do wonder how she is doing... I know she hasn't set foot in America but I'm still worried on where she is' I thought to myself, but then smiled and continued on my story "Like I said after meeting her I started to change, I began taking lessons in any type of self-defence I could find be it with a weapon or not. I wanted to make sure that I had my anger under control. So within that I continued with this life, I did pick up some bad habits like smoking but I stopped after a year and drinking... that one hasn't stopped." I held up my flask to show them that it had vodka in it, and then took a sip of it. "I also picked up how to play the guitar, the violin and several other musical instruments, from friends that had the time to teach me but really most of the time it was learning the violin. I also learnt how to cook even more; I took classes and learnt from high class chefs. It wasn't cheap but I guess it was worth it." I looked down into my hands and stoked my scar "I'm feeling there's but in this..." I nodded at Louis who picked up on my sadness

"Yea there is... A few a years ago maybe three or four, it changed life went downhill for me friends left to go to university or for jobs. I started to rarely see them, even if I had friends from my year it still didn't feel right without them... Then the accident came with our little game, leaving my unable to play any fast beat music unless I want to feel like my hand is on fire. But worse was that I was in a car accident, it broke my left ankle, my left arm and nearly made me blind. A drunk driver did a hit and run on me they caught him, but he was found not guilty even with CCTV had recorded him. He got away free while I was left mostly destroyed, luckily he got what was coming and was sent to prison for nearly killing someone with his driving." I sighed as I looked at Maki who fell asleep, listening to me talk to the others and I smiled placing a blanket on her and continued. "Is that why you didn't want me to cover up your eye?" I nodded to Zoey, my eyes were covered they didn't know if I was blind or not till they taken the bandage off... It was the longest week of my life.

"So what happened after?" questioned Bill, I looked at him in the eyes and spoke "Depression Bill, depression that's what happened I got fed up on people acting like they cared for me like they knew what pain I was in. even worse was I was isolated from my friends, my family didn't allow me to move from my bed unless for school. I got angrier when I had less to do, I was injured yes but not a cripple I still could make my way up some stairs, make myself food. But luckily I healed within a couple of months, I made sure I was back on training when the cast was off I pushed myself to the limit I had to make sure that I could be at my best... But I couldn't within an hour's training my leg and arm would have spasms and shooting pains that never seem to stop. I was angry with myself, the men who did this to me, my friends, my family... But mostly at myself on how weak I become an hour's training would have been mainly a warm up to the rest." I then pulled up my right sleeve; there were several dark spots on my arm, long and jagged like a burnt mark.

"I hated myself so much I started to self harm, pathetic I know, I scratched my arm till it bled I was numbed on the pain but also high on it... It was addicting to do, it felt like it took most of my problems away but it didn't it just masked them. My friends got worried with the bandages always around my arms, till the pulled me out of it, Crystal was great help even if we only talked on the phone she still helped me get back to my old self again... Everyone did and I'm grateful for them." I looked down and shook my head, the past is behind me now but I will never forget it. "So was everything fine afterwards?" Francis asked, I shook my head again "No... Nothing was fine in my life afterwards people kept bringing up the past. They thought it was funny to laugh about me being hit, unfortunately I came back at them, my temper flared high I was much more easy to set off. So I threw one of them down several flights of stairs, he ended up with a broken arm and a set of cracked ribs. His friends called me a monster for doing that, I didn't care I simply glared at them and asked if they wanted a go? Pulling out a dice that was in my pocket saying odd I break your face, evens I break your bones. They weren't my finest hours of my life." I sighed and looked outside of the window; night was appearing...have I been talking for this long?

"How do you get away with that? Or didn't you?" Zoey asked her eyes widened in shock "I did... The boys didn't want anyone to find out a girl younger than them did that to them, their egos and pride was what they tried to save but failed. Since everyone knew what happened, by then I was asked out by the most popular girl in my year, I was so foolish to fall in love with her so quickly. We dated for a year, while she basically cheated on me for nearly all of it. I finally snapped out of my love sick days for her when I found her sleeping with my best guy friend, on our anniversary too. From that day I was heartbroken, beyond repair while she pranced about like nothing happened. Then finally last year I moved on trained up to the way I was before, I could move my limbs more without the after pain I began playing fast music again my life was turning. I had good friends, good grades, a family, a life and I was finally moving on from her... That's tell she came back, she was begging me to take her back that she was sorry, she always has me on her mind that she can't stop thinking of me and that she loves me." I sighed and looked at Maki as she snuggled up to my leg while resting her head on my foot.

"Don't tell me that you took her back?!" I shook my head "No I didn't I made sure of that, I told her if she truly loved me she would of never cheated on me. Then she used the worse excuse... '_I need to make sure I was gay_' being gay is something that does not need to be checked, you know if your are attracted to one sex or not. From then I was disgusted by her, I ignored everything that she did to try to get with me, she sit next to me, send me flowers, buy me gifts, try to talk to me, go to my house and basically won't leave till I threaten to phone the cops, you name it she's tried it." I sipped my drink again and looked at everyone.

"This is the last part of my story since it's late. My birthday of this year my friends surprised me with a trip to here, they all paid for it for me and even got me my katanas and daggers approved for me as well as Noir. But the true surprise was this..." I gestured with my arms and waved them side to side, as everyone looked at what I was showing. "Chaos. Hell on earth. The walking dead. Killing for my life. All of this happened within one short week, from everyone wanting to come to here to everyone fleeing here. I have the worse luck, but I guess my luck is turning... I met three great people; a witch that I'm slowly falling for who would know a zombie outbreak would do that eh?" I smiled and got up, picking up Maki gently and settled down in our corner again ready for sleep to take me "Good night guys... It's best we get some rest you had a lot of information about me to take in." I closed my eyes on the shadowed figured as I slipped my glasses away.

Neko-chan: yeah done! Hope you guys are happy and if you have read my profile I been sick and still kinda is so there most likely be mistakes being that it has once again been written on my phone. Review people! Also I won't be writing for while be there!


	8. Chapter 8

Neko-chan: I have started college enjoying better than I had before but I do have a lot more work than before so be patient with me it will be worth the wait for this story also I'm writing a new one for my little pony (cuz I am sad like that) please check it out when it out.

Chapter 8  
A time to move is a time to find a new friend

3rd pov

It had been a long night for most of the group, one being that hunters might still be outside the safe house; another is that Silvia almost ripped open her stitches on her face during sometime in the night. It was followed by whimpering and her repeating the words 'stop ' and 'don't' they were quiet at first but she got louder each time she repeated herself. The others seemed worried but didn't want to upset the girl any more so they left it alone for her to speak about I, as for Maki she tried to calm her down by whimpering and licking her to try and wake her up but it never happened Silvia was just stuck in her nightmare till morning came. The morning then came quick after the episode that she had, it seem to come to quick no one wanted to moved but they knew that they had to... If not then they might as well be dead. They all sat at the table checking the items and weapons that they had. While Zoey helped change Silvia's bandages for her on her face, telling her not to move so much when she was putting more butterfly stitches on.

"Ok everyone has eaten? We are going to be moving out in a few minutes. Make sure that you have taken everything that you need and that you have your weapons with you at all time" Bill drilled into everyone's head as he picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and walked off to check the other rooms. The group finished checking their equipment and was ready to go, Maki didn't seem to be acting up so they figured that this was the best time to get going as it was early and that they could get a lot of walking done before the sunsets again. "I guess we should get going, Maki isn't acting up which is a good sign I am guessing since she not growling at the door." Silvia spoke to the group as she placed her backpack on, making sure that she was careful with her left arm when she placed the strap on.

They nodded in agreement the witch didn't react so it must mean that it was ok to get going. "Yes but we still need to be careful I meant we can't count on Maki all the time" Zoey spoke up patting her pocket that held extra ammo. Silvia nodded, she had to agree with that Maki was a bit empty headed at times, but when needed she will pounce into action ready to protect anyone in the group smiling she stoked Maki's hair gently as she crawled passed her. Maki purred as she felt her hair being touched by Silvia and leaned in for a bit before wandering off to the door.

As they all gave a final check on what they had, the group went out of the door checking and scanning the area to make sure that nothing will hurt them. They got into the format of Silvia near the back with Bill leading them, the other were place around the in some sort of circle (A circle with what you can make with three people) they all moved slowly across the street making sure that they had an eye at each angle they were walking at. Silvia was nerve, one of her arm was basically useless for the time being, she can't turn her head too much unless she wanted a headache of stitches to reopen. Sighing she continue to look out for anything that could pop out, from the back or anyway she felt Maki pause next to her holding on to her, making it impossible for her to move. "Maki? what is up girl why did you stop" she questioned the girl.

The zombie girl growled quietly to a small alleyway, a small shuffle was heard from there and Silvia stiffened freezing in place. "Guys... stop Maki is sensing something down there" she pointed down the alley, everyone froze and looked down the alley. "Can she tell what it is? if it's a special infection or not?" questioned Francis, she shook her head not knowing what it was the creature is that was down there. "Let's just move along quietly, hopefully that it won't notice us. But remember keep guard with what's around us" the group nodded and moved away from the noise, hoping that they would not be detected by whatever was down there. Suddenly Maki bolted down the alleyway and without thinking Silvia followed her, ignoring the cries of her friends. "Maki slow down girl! I can't keep up with you!"

Silvia's pov  
I continued to chase after my girl afraid if I stopped I would lose her, but unfortunately I was running out of breath I could feel my ribs scream in agony at me from the running. Collapse on the floor I took deep breathes to hopefully relax myself and relief some pain that I had, sitting still for a few minutes I let my head bang on the cold wall "Great I have lost everyone... Back to square one Silvia great thinking running off like that when your frecking injured" I grunted to myself, opening the pocket that lead to Noir I took it out "Mummy is stupid I ran off trying to get Pochi" I pouted to the black snake, who in turned gave me 'Your an idiot' look. I nodded at my snake, I had to think of what to do I can't go and sulk in my sorrow nor can I go play 'Which way has more zombies this way for that way... there's only one way to find out figgggghhhtt!' no wait that last part was wrong... too much Harry Hill on the plane. But either way I'm stuck here till my lungs stop screaming at me, as well as that I maybe food for a infected... Great just what I need.

I sighed and looked about seeing if I could spot Maki or anyone, but I couldn't all I saw was bricks, litter, walls that had graffiti on them as well as blood splatters. hearing a rustle I shifted my head over to that way 'God I hope it's not that hunter' I thought to myself as I moved to standing position ready for what could pop up, I heard shuffling getting closer and faster towards me and I slashed to my left. Finally seeing the thing that was following me 'Ah me and my big mouth ' right in front of me crouching was that hunter, hissing gently at me and moving side to side. "Leave me alone you stalker!" I yelled at it unhappy that it, seeing that it has a sudden obession with me,it looked at me... well I think and crawled closer causing me to swing my arm downn at it. "Pretty pretty..." It caught me off guard when it talked giving it the chance to pounce on me letting out a yelp I tried to move out of it's grip but it's claws dug into me making me stop and it loose up.

It started to sniff my face causing the smell of it coming towards me, I gagged as the smell hit me and turned my head away from the smell and it. "Mine..." It snuggled into my neck and then a sharp pain hit me causing me to scream making it recoil in shock backing off, holding the right my neck I felt blood colour my hand "Ugrh why always my right side" I curled up and I heard shouting and more growling, I couldn't think of what else to do but, to keep my neck from bleeding even more. As that was happening a figure placed itself on top of me protectively. "Get that hunter off of her!" I finally looked up and saw the hunter laying it's body close to me as if it was proecting a mate or child, the hunter was suddenly flung off me, as Maki tackled it into the ground screaming. Pulling myself up I felt someone touching my neck, flinching I turned arpund and saw Zoey sighing I hugged her as I felt someone bandage my neck up. "Idoit why would you run off like that you had us so worried" she whispered into my ear as I muttered a sorry to her, I could still hear both infected attacking each other but saw Francis point his shotgun at both. Moving in between them I threw my arms out "Don't you dare shoot them you hear me Francis!" I yelled at him, making him back off.

Maki saw me and just tackled me forgetting about the hunter, licking my neck to get rid of any blood till she got to the mark and she growled loudly 'My mate!" she seem to yell at the hunter... Wait this is a mate mark?! I touched my neck as I felt the wound heal slowly leaving a scar over it. So I'm mated to that hunter... or Maki since she infected to wound too, turning round I yelled at them "Stop right now! Both of you, I don't want anymore fighting from both of you" I scolded them like a pair of children fighting over a toy they both looked at each other and huffed turning their heads away from each other. Shaking my head I stumbled slowly towards the exit "Come on Maki let's go we need to get moving" I turned to my witch, but I felt something pull me back looking down I saw the hunter whimpering at me like it was sorry or didn't want m to leave it. Kneeling down I slipped my hands under it's hood pushing it off, with that I saw long blonde hair fall out of it's hood telling me that indeed that it was female. Oddly her eyes were visable showing bright blue eyes 'Odd a hunter with eyes... she looks nearly normal' "Silvia take her with us, there's no point of leaving her since she most likely will follow you if she marked you as a mate" Bill told me groaning in defeat I nodded.

"Fine but I know she and Maki will fight each other if I'm not careful. So I have to make sure that neither will attack each other." I frown at him as I felt her purr and hug me licking my cheek, but I felt someone pull me back into them, hugging me as I felt a low growling looking up I saw Maki hugging me while glaring at the hunteress. "Maki... don't be like that ok" I looked at her as I sat up while she whimpered into my neck. "New name Bleu, that is your name" I pointed the hunteress, naming her after the colour blue in Franch for her eyes. she grinned at me, but then glared at Maki, I calmed her by petting her head as she snuggled into my hand. "Ok we need to get moving it's getting into the afternoon and we haven't made much of a start" Bill marched off down the alleyway, making us follow quickly as I grabbed my grabbed my katana having both of the girls following me side by side.

"Make sure you won't get lost again Silvia we can't keep chasing after you" I nodded at the group sticking close to them staying in the middle. I kept my eyes on both of them to make sure that they did not fight behind me as I watched in front of me. "So what are you goingto do now Silvia? I mean now you have two with you" I looked at Zoey I sighed and nodded "I just hope that no more will be xome to me two is enough to dea with especially that they marked me as a mate" I frowned at her as I felt something latch onto me. I groaned at the weight increase on me "Get off me... Bleu" I looked at the hunteress hanging off me she grinned at me as she hung off me. This is going to be a long day, I thought as I just dragged her along.

Neko-chan: yay I have done a new chapter! finally What a chapter as well... really I think it's bad but oh well


	9. Chapter 9

Neko-chan: Right I know you have been waiting for a long time for an update and I am sorry that it has taken this long I do hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**I am not a toy so stop playing tug of war with me**

**Silvia's pov**

I placed myself in the middle of the two infected girls, Maki was on my right and Bleu was my other side. It was getting stressful since I was being tugged one way then the other, if Maki saw Bleu hugging my arm she would pull me away from the huntress and growl. Which causes a mini war between them and with me being the prize, "Will you two stop it" I glared at them as they were about to start another war, "I'm not a toy or a prize to be won ok so stop the tugging it hurts" I scolded them as I pushed my way from between them. They both pouted at me and walked behind me slowly.

"Horde ahead guys. Silvia make sure you don't get more injured" Bill looked at me, I nodded and saw a fairly big horde a few feet in front of us, blocking our way to get to the next check point on the map. The horde itself didn't seem to be trouble but as you know when there is a horde there will be the special infected about, Francis took the first kill shooting one in the head as the other infected charged in. Bleu surprisingly jumped over us and landed in the middle of the horde and started to slash away any anything that she could get at. As for Maki she ran off helping Zoey who was getting over crowded by the horde, I slashed at an infected that got too close to me for comfort and I back-pedalled a few steps, before my back hit against a car. Jumping on top of it I could see a clear view of what there was and I spotted a couple of hunters in the mix and a boomer. Bleu seem to have seen a hunter as well and was in a one to one fight with it.

Suddenly I felt the car being rocked looking down I was a bunch of zombies trying to throw me off balance, crouching down low I did a quick swipe around me slicing through the necks and hands of the zombies. Flicking my katana to get rid of the blood I looked and saw that more were gathering around me. Jumping over them, I let out a sharp pained gasp as I quickly stood up and sliced the zombie in front of me. Turning around I saw that both Maki and Bleu was locked in claws to a hunter each as the other zombies aimed for the others. As I was a boomer was about to puke on Bill I threw a short sword and it hit its target slicing the boomer's head open and stabbing a zombie that was behind it. Bill turned around and gave me a thumbs up before machine gunning the horde in front of him. Sighing I when back to killing the horde that was in front of me when my back hit against something.

Looking quickly behind me I was it was Louis, smiling at him I slashed the zombie that was going for him at the side. As I was slashing away at the zombies I didn't notice the slimy tongue wrapping around my ankle till I was on the floor making me drop my katana "Fuck" I was being dragged off clawing on the floor to get a grip of something to help me stop. I was able to grab hold of a gutter shield and held on for dear life with one hand as I searched for a dagger with the other to cut off the tongue. The tongue was pulling painfully on my leg. Till it stopped, not thinking about it I pulled out a dagger and sliced the tongue off my leg panting till I saw a shadow cast over me.

The smoker was standing over me and shot its tongue at me wrapping it around my neck chocking me of air, I tried to slide another dagger out from my sleeve but it's other tongue seemed to have stopped me as I clawed at its tongue I looked at the smoker and saw that it was a female 'What the hell is up with me finding female infected' I grunted as it tighten its grip on me, making me cough out another breath. My vision was getting blurry and I started to see spots in front of me, till I felt something slide out from my pocket and shot out at the smoker. Making her drop me in a heap coughing to get air. Looking up as I stoked my throat, I saw Noir biting in between the eyes of the smoker, she was screaming which was a surprise since all I heard from a smoker was coughs. With that couple of minutes I was able to pick up my dagger and slash at the remaining tongue that was still on my arm. As I saw her being tackled by Bleu, pinning her down as she growled at the smoker and started to slash her inside out. Walking up to Bleu I pet her head and saw Noir on the floor, rushing to my snake I picked it up and gently stoked it's head as it moved about and curled around my arm slowly. ' it must of got hurt when it attack that smoker' Bleu looked at me and picked me up, when I settled in her arms I found that I had no strength left in me to even pick myself up. Bleu hopped along the street killing any infected that got in her way.

I saw that I was dragged quite away from the others and they were still fighting, Maki seem even more upset then usual as she destroyed anything that she encountered and screamed in angry. I spotted Louis with Zoey as I spotted that she now had my katana on her they were keeping their distance with Maki, the same with Bill and Francis. "Bleu take me to Maki" Bleu looked at me and growled "Now" I looked at her straight in the eyes and she sighed dropping down in the middle of the chaos that was happening, I pulled myself out from Bleu's arms and moved towards Maki "Maki snap out of it girl" I called to her as she turned her head towards me and growls, her eyes were a deeper red then normal, she then growled and tackled me. Claws raised to slash down at me till she was tackled off me by Bleu.

**Bleu's pov**

I knew was different from the others that was my kind, for one I could think for myself and I could see. But when I saw the horde of zombies going towards my mate I knew I had to protect her, so I jumped in and pinned the first one I landed on down and, slashed him to pulp. '_let's see you do better witch' _I growled through our connection, this connection was originally only going to be linked to my mate, that witch infected the mark as it healed she too was part of this. '_Shut up you hunter, you will not get the better of me' _ with that I sensed her charge in and protect another member of the group that we were in.

I sniffed the air to keep track where my mate was and spotted her on top of those metal things with zombies getting close to her, I was about to jump in and protect her when she took out that strange blade and sliced the pathetic zombies dead. Smirking I knew I picked the right mate, since she could protect herself as well. I went back killing another zombie went I smelt another hunter I growled and charged at it "_You will die here" _I growled out in our own language, and locked claws with it "_Protecting humans? You should be shamed huntress" _he growled back at me as pushed harder as he tried to overpower me "_Your outnumbered anyway huntress your humans will be a feast" _ he laugh at me fuelling my angry I slashed at his chest and saw another hunter rush pass me but was stopped by Maki '_Take care of that hunter, understand' _ she hissed through our link and I grunted '_Watch it witch I don't take orders from no one but 'our 'mate' _ as I attacked the hunter again.

I froze till I smelt my mate's blood it was fade but it was there "_Seems like our smoker has got her tongue on one of your humans huntress what are you going to do" _ he taunted me as I heard Maki scream loudly and destroy the hunter that was in front of her '_GO GET SILVIA BACK NOW' _ she screamed I shivered in fear of the power that she used behind that scream, and abandoned the hunter to something that seemed worse than death.

I jumped over the top of the horde and climbed the rooftops and followed the scent of where our mate disappeared to '_Witch keep it calm back there!_' I yelled at her as I felt her hate come through. I jumped down and continued on the street and found my mate being strangled by a female smoker.

She had blonde hair like me but short, there were no weird bumps on her face or body only that her skin was a sickly green colour compared to other smokers I killed. She still had that long tongue and the extra one sticking out her neck, before I could attack her. The smoker let go out my mate and screamed when a strange black tube attacked her face, it didn't let go. So I took this chance to attack her as I pinned her down the black thing let got of her and slumped at the side of the smoker "_Get off me huntress! She is my meal!" _ she growled at me as she struggled in my grip "_You will not harm my mate" _I roared at her and plunged my claws into her stomach killing her, in rage I continued to rip bits out of her till I felt a soft hand on my head snapping me out.

I was that my mate picked up the black think and stoked its head as it curled around her arm. When she started to fall I quickly picked her up, inhaling the wonderful scent as she cuddled closer to me '_Witch she is safe you hear me...Witch, WITCH' _I yelled through the link but I didn't get any answer, speeding up I spotted the damage that she did when she found out that Silvia was attacked, everything was slaughtered, some of those metal things had claw marks in them "Bleu take me to Maki" I looked at my mate and growled was she crazy "Now" she stared at me and used an alpha voice which I had to obey. Dropping down I place our mate down and watched carefully as she approached the witch. When the witch turned around I could tell that she went feral her eyes were a deep red, that's why she didn't answer the link.

I watched as she tackled our mate and raised her claws at her before I tackled her off our mate, "_Witch what are you doing! That is our mate you were about to attack" _I screamed at her, she continued to growl and was able to cut my cheek and arm. Before she broke out of my grip and once again charged at Silvia.

**Silvia's pov**

I saw Maki break out of Bleu's grip and charged at me again, something was wrong with her and I wanted my old Maki back. At she charged at me I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her "Maki come back to me sweetie, please come back where is the sweet witch that I fell in love with" I whispered to her as I felt her bite down on my shoulder. The words seem to have got to her as she stopped biting my shoulder and looked at me with her ruby eyes, I took her head in my hands and brought her closer to me. "Remember who you are Maki." I kissed her on the lips and smiled as she slumped in my arms and my vision started to black out as I fell backwards into Bleu's waiting arms, feeling her warmth wrap around me like a blanket.

* * *

Neko-chan: Alright I do hope you enjoyed this chapter I focused a whole night on this and my little pony fanfic which is found on fimfiction,com same username. I will try and update again soon but don't get your hopes up it most likely be in a few months till i have time to write another chapter


End file.
